A mattress pad or cover provides an added layer of cushioning and may also serve as a protector for the mattress. Typically, mattress covers include a top panel and side panels or discrete elastic straps that secure the top panel of the cover to the mattress. In some cases, the top panel of the cover includes a fibrous batting or foam encased in textile material. In use, a mattress cover is secured to the top mattress via the side panels (or straps) such that the top panel of the mattress cover overlies the top panel of the mattress. When the cover is in place, bed linens, such as fitted and flat sheets, are placed around the mattress cover.
Mattress covers need to be cleaned. But removing the mattress cover for proper cleaning is cumbersome and timing consuming. For instance, first the bed linens must be removed from the mattress. Then the entire mattress cover is removed from the mattress by removing the side panels from beneath the mattress. If the cover includes side straps, the cover is removed by detaching the straps from the mattress. The mattress cover can then be cleaned as needed per its care instructions. After the mattress cover is cleaned, the cover side panels (or straps) are then placed around the mattress to secure the mattress cover in place. The bed linens are then placed around the clean mattress cover.